Switching genders for a week
by Savvy0417
Summary: Sonic and Amy made a bet to see which gender is better. But their bet can turn this week into a huge mess. Even Dr. Eggman and Station Square involved! Who will be the last person standing or will they back down from their bet? Sonmy, Shadmy, Knuouge, Taream, and Silvaze.
1. Chapter 1

Switching genders for a week

Seaside Hill a lush full land of things to do around here. While the breeze is still cool with fallen leaves from trees dancing in the wind. Ocean waves playing in the sand is music to their ears.

Sonic and the rest of his crew were at Seaside Hill eating their picnic, chatting with friends, and playing. Tails, Cream, and Charmy were tossing around with the frisbee. Vector listening to his music and drinking coca-cola. Which he burped in delight. Espio glancing at everyone, enjoying his peace with his eyes closed laid back against the tree. Amy beside him eating a chili-dog, which she made herself. blaze was sitting on Silver's lap talking. Rouge was flirting with Knuckles, which drove him crazy. Sonic and Shadow were trying to prove to see who is the fastest. (My god! They can never get over this and it's driving me insane!)

"Come on Shadow! For the last time, I'm faster than you! You son of a b..." Sonic said pointing his finger in his face.

"No! I prove to you that I'm faster than you are faker!" Shadow then took out a chaos spear in front of Sonic. Which made Sonic gulp in fear. Also, Shadow shoot him in the head giving him a minor concussion.

"Hey Shadow! Is he going to be alright? I don't want my darling Sonikku to be hurt or anything." She said in concern. But said it in a cute way with her jade eyes batting at Sonic and Shadow.

"Yeah faker will be fine Amy. He'll wake up in couple hours."

"Okay want a take a walk down the beach?"

"Sure."

Shadow wrapped his left arm around Amy's tiny waist. They started walking along the shoreline. The rest of the time they chatted about usual things, and laughed at each other's jokes. Amy rested her head on Shadow's shoulder. While his arm still around her waist. Both of the m laughed until Amy spoke.

"Shadow?"

"Yes rose?"

"i was wondering if you ever want to be a girl for a week to see what it is like?"

"Well I actually think..."

Shadow was about to speak until Sonic woke up from his minor concussion. He had some slight drool on the corner of his mouth. But wiped it away quickly. His emerald eyes sparkle in delight like a child at a toy store.

"I think it will be awesome being a girl for a week!" Sonic said cheerfully.

"Well it is awesome being a girl and all. But are you woman enough to take the risk?" Amy smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Me? Taking a risk to be a woman Ames? I save the worl don countless of times for petesakes. It's going to be a piece of cake." Sonic smiled cockily and winked.

"Think again Sonikku! It's alot harder than you think it is!"

"Oh yeah! Girls are so easy. You girls alway's get the most attention. Get anything you want no questions asked. We guys alway's have to buy you girls gifts and ..." The cocky blue hedgehog was speaking until the rosy pink hedgehog shut him up. She just put her finger on his mouth.

"Your wrong Sonic!" Amy whispered in Sonic's ear.

"WAY WRONG!" Then she shouteed in his eardrum.

"Oww! That really hurt Ames! Plus I'm not wrong you know. You know what I think?"

"What do you think?"

"I think guys are alot better than you girls!" Sonic shouted at Amy and stucked his tongue out.

"WOO! GO SONIC! D*** STRAIGHT!" Knuckles shouted. Then Rouge slapped his face hardly.

"Well guess what?! Girls rule the world b******!" Amy replied back with a one finger form. (You know the part with the f you sign in case you get confused. That's how I write the sign in my stories.)

"YEAH! THAT'S MY GIRL! GOT THAT RIGHT!" Rouge shouted along with Cream.

"You can't last day in my shoes for a week." Sonic said.

"You can't last in my shoes for a day. Your going to come to me crying that I'm right and your wrong!" Amy smirked evilly at him.

"This means WAR!"

"Agreed! Msy the best person win!" Amy shook her hand with Sonic.

The rest of the boys including Shadow stepped in by Sonic's side. The girls did the same by Amy's side. They high-fived on their own sides.

"Not you too Shadow." Amy mumbled silently. She looked down as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rose." Shadow's eyes were full of concern to glassy eyed.

"Okay everyone! I just invented a machine that switches our genders for a week. The last person standing takes home victory!" Tails said with cheer and recieved cheering from the rest of the crew.

Everybody went over to Tails house to try out his new innovation. Some sat impatiently being bored especially Charmy while some talked. Then, Tails came out wearing a white lab coat and goggles with a clipboard in his hand. (He is just too cute!)

"Okay everyone! Who is first?" Tails asked.

"I'm first!" Sonic responded.

"No! I believe its girls first Sonic!" Amy said as she stood up from the tan sofa.

"I believe its hero's first!"

"No huns! Its jewel theif's first!" Rouge said beside Amy.

"No! Its youngest first!" Charmy shouted.

"Will you guys all shut up!" Tails shouted loud enough to make the crew silent. "Sonic you can go first'"

"Thank you Tails!"

Sonic entered his laboratory and stared at his invention n awe.

"Whoa!" That's all Sonic said.

Tails invention was a steel metal machine with a glass sliding door.

"Now step in!"

Sonic stepped in his invention as Tails instructed. The door closed automatically. Tails pressed random colorful buttons as he knew what he was doing. Then he lowered the lever down. The smoke filled in and electricity shocks came in, which made him screamed. It made everyone gasped in fear and chills went down their spines. Tails then came out, clearing his throat. Which grabbed everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you, Sonal!" Tails said.

Dont forget to review if you want and peace out everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Meet Sonal!

A/N: Hello everyone! I like to thank **Shadowsangel1 and Lord Kelvin!** I don't own any charcters in this story or anything except for the Sega, the company that created this awesome characters.Enjoy! :)

"Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you Sonal!" Tails introduced.

The sliding doors of the machine automatically opened with smoke coming out. There a girl like shadow came out. It was Sonic now changed into Amy's figure and haircut but in sapphire blue. Her eyes never lost its sparkle and color of her emerald orbs. Also, she had c size cup chest and a little big butt. She wore a red t-shirt that said speed in blue cut up in the back, dark blue washed denim shorts, and red converse. Sonal stepped out of the machine while everyone gasped. After that, Shadow couldn't help himself but laughed so hard.

"Shut up Shadow!" Sonal said in girly, high-pitched voice.

Shadow still laughed at Sonal's new voice. Which sounded like a chipmunk a little. Even Knuckles joined in with arms around each others shoulders.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Sonal calm down. Now boys go to the machine. For the girls, good thing I made some serum to make this transformation easier for you. I don't want you girls getting hurt for the machine." Tails said.

"Thank you Tails!" Cream hugged Tails tightly but both blushed.

"You're welcome Cream! Now let me get the serum."

There he walked into his laboratory to get the serum. Then, he came back with a cylinder filled with purple liquid and poured into cups. All the girls drank the serum and let out a cute burp.

"I hope this is better than the machine for you girls."

"Thanks hun! It's a lot less painful than the machine." Rouge thanked him after she drinked hers. She burped a little.

"Your welcome!"

"Is there any side effects to this?" Blaze asked curiously.

"Well you have some pain in the private areas and muscle areas. Your voice well be cracking if it does." Tails answered back.

"Thank you!"

"So I recommend you girls to get back home and all you do is rest. By morning you will be completely different. So I gotta get going and finish up the guys. Goodbye!" He suggested. So he went back in the laboratory and sigh with a weak smile.

* * *

A pink hedgehog arose from her red queen sized bed and yawned loudly. As she rubbed the sleep out of her sleepy eyes, there she strolled to the bathroom. But in the private area felt heavy. Her arms and legs felt tense but toned. Soon after she flushed the toilet, there she washed her hands and face. She dried off as she blinked couple times. But noticed something strangely was different. By looking closely in the mirror made her screamed so loud that her mirror broke. She was a boy! Now she had toned muscles especially the stomach and arms. Her hairstyle was now pulled back like Sonic. But stilled dressed in her pjs which was a pink shirt, red shorts and red slippers.

"Oh I definitely have to change." As he said in deep voice but cracked a little. (Lol! That's so funny with guys that had their voice cracking a lot. Sorry boys if your reading this. XD) "And maybe a different name and a shower, Pew ew!" He waved his hand from his pits which smelled badly.

Which he jumped in the shower for several minutes and dried off quickly to change. Now he wore a red shirt but in white it said "I'm too cool to be myself." Also wore black baggy jeans which hanged a little with a chain and black boots. Now he went back to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. "Oh d*** I'm good-looking." He said cooly as he slicked back his quills. "Hm. My name should Ace. Ace Rose. Yeah that's cool." Soon enough he heard the red and black cellphone ringed with guitar music.

"Hello!"

"AMY! HELP ME BECAUSE I HATE BEING A BOY ALREADY!" As Rouge screamed and cried.

"Hey Rouge! I know you hate this because we gotta to show Sonic and the group that we can handle being boy instead of them being a girl."

"Okay! So have you changed your name yet?"

"Yes I did. My name is Ace. Ace Rose. You?"

"My name is Rocky. Rocky the Bat."

"Nice name."

"Thank you! I like yours too."

"Thanks! Now want a meet up to see how Sonal and the other girls are doing?"

"Ace! Are you asking me out because your gay?" Rocky snickered.

"Shut up Rocky! Want a go or not?"

"Fine count me in. Goodbye!"

"Bye!"

Well let's see how meeting Sonal and the girls are doing in the next chapter. Please don't forget to review. Peace out! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Meet the switch gender flip crew!

A/N: Hey everyone! We finally have Chapter 3! Thank you Guest, Icee The Hedgehog, and ShadowsAngel1! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Ace decided to go meet Rocky with Sonal and the rest of the crew. So he ate a quick breakfast, which is cereal and milk. Brushed his teeth afterwards and left out of his house. As he left out of the door, he felt the sun shining on his face. Birds chirping as they flew through the blue shy with white puffy clouds. As soon as Ace and Rocky arrived to Station Square, they waited impatiently for the girls to arrive.

"Now I know why boys say why girls take forever." Ace said.

"Come on Ace! I missed being a girl! Please it sucks!" Rocky begged on his knees.

"Rocky! Get a grip man!" Ace slapped Rocky's face to get some sense in him. Rocky just blinked in shock.

"Alright Ace! Let's show that were man enough to do this challenge." Rocky now finally had some confidence.

"That's the spirit!"

Therefore, Sonic and his boys finally came but switched as girls. Sonal was now wearing Amy's original red dress, boots, and head bend with a white flower. Also wore some gold bracelets to wear. Tails name was changed Tonya. Tonya was wearing an orange ruffled dress, orange toe ring sandals, and gold bracelets. Knuckles was now Katarina. She was wearing a green shirt with a rainbow peace sign, denim shorts, and green converse with red laces. Shadow was now Sakari. She was wearing a red shoulder less shirt that showed her belly, her belly showed a red sparkling dragon, black butty shorts, and black combat boots.

"Hello girls!" Ace smirked at them.

"Hello Amy! Enjoying being a guy?" Sonal snickered with the rest of the girls.

"Sonal. I'm loving it. But my name is Ace, Ace Rose."

"Oh I'm sorry! My girls haven't introduce themselves. How rude of them."

"Sonal is enjoying this too much." Sakuri whispered in Katarina's ear. Which they both chuckled.

"Girls! Let's not be rude and introduce ourselves."

"My name is Katarina The Echidna."

"You look very pretty."

"Thank you umm."

"Oh. My name is Rocky The Bat. Sorry."

"My name is Tonya The Fox."

"Cream is definitely going to like this." Ace said.

"I know right." Rocky then laughed along with Ace.

"Last but not least. My name is Sakuri The Hedgehog."

"You already know who I am." Sonal was now laughing along with her group.

"Ha ha ha! Very funny!" Ace said sarcastically.

"But oh... my stomach is cramping." Tonya was holding onto her stomach groaning in pain.

"Uh oh! I feel like something came down." Sonal there felt really uncomfortable. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Have fun!" Rocky smirked as he chuckled at the girls.

The girls rushed into the bathroom. Ace and Rocky were laughing as they rolled on the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile in the bathroom...

"Oh my gosh! I'm bleeding! HELP ME BLEEDING, TONYA!"

"SHUT UP GIRLS! WERE ALL BLEEDING! OKAY?!" Sakuri shouted.

There a random light blue hedgehog wearing a yellow dress and sandals. She blinked in confusion.

"Um...sorry." Sakuri apologized.

"Tonya! How do we solve this problem?" Katerina asked.

"Alway's have to solve the problem." Tonya sighed. She walked over to the machine and bought some 'importan' feminine accessories'. "Problem is solved girls."

"But wait?"

"What Sonal?"

"How do we use them?" Sonal was blushing as she put her arms around her head. Tonya put her hand on her forehead.

"Do I have to do everything around here?" Tonya was now on her knees and raised her arms out in annoyance.

All the girls stared at her like she is a crazy girl. Tonya chuckled nervously and blushed a deep red. Sonal and the girls cleaned up the mess that was made.

* * *

I try to update faster since it's summer finally! Peace out everyone!


End file.
